Drabble
by Sweet Nymph
Summary: Just some little one shots and drabble to apologize for my not so recent absence from updating New Way of Seeing. IM SORRY! Anyway... a series of ministories containing pairings you don't see everyday.
1. Starfire & Cyborg

AN: For starters, I'm really, really, _REALLY_ sorry for not updating NWOS for so long. But I have excu... er...reasons! For starters, I never write when new episodes are being aired, since I might write something that would make a really big plot hole. Also, with school and work, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. And lastly, after seeing "The End", I wasn't sure I'd be able to finish it. Fortunately, I waited to remove the story, and am happy to say I will be continuing it… sometime in the near future.

In the meantime, please accept this one-shot as an apology.

* * *

**Waiting for You**

She looked at her watch, trying not to fidget. He was late. She had been waiting at the park for almost 20 minutes. And she had been right on time. What could be taking so long? She readjusted herself on the bench, glancing passed the pools of light created by the lamps on the sides of the pathway.

Five minutes later—she knew. She checked her watch every thirty seconds or so—she heard his footsteps coming down the pathway.

"What took you so long?" she asked, rising to her feet.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Robin was in one of his interrogating moods. Took me a while to get away."

She smiled. She knew his moods well, and how hard it was to get away from the Boy Wonder when he started grilling a person.

"You know… he still hasn't noticed," he commented.

"That we are dating?"

He nodded.

"Well… he is still so focused on finding Slade and with the other villains in town… He does not usually have time to notice tings like that."

He heard the thinly veiled melancholy in her voice and pulled her into a hug. She held him close. "I am sorry. It's not that I care for him like I used to. But sometimes…"

"It's okay," he said, stroking her hair. "I never expected you to forget about him right away. Especially not when we all live together."

They stood there in the light holding each other for another minute, then she pulled away with a smile. "Shall we go? I do not want to miss the beginning of the movie."

He smiled back with a nod and took her hand.

"I love you, Starfire. You know that, right?"

Star squeezed his hand. "Yes, Cyborg. And I love you, too."

* * *

SURPRISE! Ha ha. Okay, so who did you think they were? Was it obvious? Did you have no clue? Review, please!

And I'll try to get the next chapter of NWOS up before we all die of old age. ;;


	2. Jinx & Beast Boy

AN: Just another drabble. Only took about 30 seconds to write.

* * *

**Playtime**

Jinx scribbled another note in the margin of her book. Headmaster may be in jail, but school still continued. And the new headmaster was even tougher. She had to pass this test.

Suddenly the book slammed shut almost on her hand. Jinx looked up into her boyfriend's grinning face.

"All work and no play make Jinx a dull girl," Beast Boy quoted in a singsong voice. "C'mon," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away. "We're going to the arcade."


	3. Robin & Bumblebee

Disclaimer: Sorry. Forgot to do this earlier.

All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else. Whoever it is that owned WB and Cartoon Network, I'm sure.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Dinner with Robin**

_"Omph!"_

Robin didn't bother getting up this time. He had been tossed, punched, pushed, kicked, and a few things that didn't have names yet all afternoon. He was battered, bruised, and quite frankly, sick of it all.

"Givin' up already?"

Robin glared at the petite girl smirking down at him. Petite, but in _no_ way delicate. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Bumblebee's smirk stretched into a sadistic grin. "Know what that means, Bird Boy? You're buyin' me dinner."

Robin rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing himself off. "Why did we do this again? I was gonna buy you dinner, anyway."

"I know, but kickin' your butt _always_ gives me an appitite."


	4. Terra & Gizmo

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Putting Her on a Pedestal**

_Pick, pick, pick, pick..._

"Hurry up, would ya?"

"Hey, you want this thing to look like you?"

"Yeah..."

"Then shut your piehole. I'm going as fast as I can."

Terra pushed her hair out of her eyes. "They're going to be here soon."

"So what? Like I care what those scuz-suckers are doin'?"

_Pick, pick, pick..._

"Done!" Gizmo manuvered his metalic spider back a few steps to admire his work. "There. They'll never know the difference."

Terra barely glanced at it. "Great. Now let's get out of here." She hopped on a boulder and carried herself deeper into the cave, leaving a slack-jawed Gizmo glaring after her.

"Stupid girlfriends... asking you to do stuff... unppreciative nose-picker..."

He followed her, still grumbling to himself.


	5. Beast Boy & Cyborg

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

A/N: This one is just for kicks.

* * *

**Tick-Tock**

Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch at Titans Tower, and they were _bored_.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Cyborg was flipping through the 532 cable stations they had for the fifteenth time. Nothing was on yet.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Beast Boy slouched in his seat, staring blankly at the screen.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

After a few minutes, he glanced over at his friend.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

"Wanna go make out?"

Cyborg flipped off the TV. "Yeah."


	6. Mad Mod & Jinx

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

A/N: For the record, most of these drabbles are requests from people who want to find something I can't do, so don't blame me for this train wreck.

* * *

**Little Jinxie**

Mad Mood twirled his rhinestone-tipped cane around and put his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. "Well now, my duckie, where should Mad Mod be taking to this time?"

Jinx glanced at him with narrowed eyes. "Why am I going out with an old guy like you again?"

"Because, dearie..." He pressed the tip of his cane, causing the wall to turn around and reveal a gigantic walk-in closet filled with clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Mad Mod can keep you in the latest styles."

Jinx licked her lips greedily. "My hero.."


	7. Jinx & Aqualad

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Drowning**

Jinx held up another swimsuit. "What do you think? Is this one cuter than the last one?"

Aqualad slumped even further down in his chair. Pretty amazing feat, considering he was practically on the floor as it is. Five hours of clothes shopping will do that to a guy, but at least she had it narrowed down to two. Finally.

"They're both fine."

Jinx held each up to herself and examined the effect in the mirror. "But I'm going to meet your parents. I've got to look perfect when we arrive!"

The saleslady appeared out of nowhere. "Miss? We just got in a new shipment of designer swimsuits."

Jinx dropped the two suits she had been debating between. "Show me."

As she walked off, Aqualad slumped even further, suddenly wishing he knew how to drown.


	8. Plasmas & Overload

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Sweet Nothings**

Plasmas and Overload were loafing in Slade's basement. Usually Cinderblock would be there, too, but he was on a date with Terra.

Plasmas looked over at Overload, who was breaking light bulbs for no reason at all.

"_Bleh, glurgle mmm blega_," he gurgled.

"_Zzeeeek sshhh shnka cah_," Overload replied.

"_Blah kee gloh ghaww_."

Overload dropped the light bulb he had been holding and stared at Plasmas.

Plasmas shyly looked down at the floor.

Overload looked away, put his hand on Plasmas'', and picked up another light bulb.


	9. Atlas & Raven

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Sweatdrop**

"I am stronger! I am faster! I am _better_ than _all humans!_"

"You forgot to make reservations again, didn't you?"


	10. Starfire & Beast Boy

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

AN: I know this one is somewhat common (or more so than the others), but I wanted to give it a try.

* * *

**Baby Mine**

Starfire gently rocked the bundle she held in her arms, humming softly. Beast Boy peeked over her shoulder. "What's that song?" he asked.

"It is a Tameranian lullaby. It speaks of love and peaceful slumber in someone's arms."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Then I guess you'll _both_ be getting a good night's sleep, huh?"

Starfire smiled and leaned into his embrace, and didn't even notice when Silkie wormed his way out of the blankets and began to eat her hair.


	11. Terra & Malchior

Disclaimer: All the characters in these drabbles are owned by someone else.

Also, I don't necessarily support any of these pairings, but I am open to the idea of what they would be like if they happened.

* * *

**Will You Respect Me In the Morning?**

Terra brushed her hair out of her eyes and studied the list on ingredients. "Okay, we've got the dried bone marrow, the rosemary, the nightshade, the hair, and everything else on the list."

Malchior, in all his mummified glory, nodded from within the circle of candles. "Now simply recite the spell, and we can finally be together."

Terra nodded and began to recite the spell, but stopped halfway through.

Malchior raised an "eyebrow". "Is anything wrong?"

"...You're still gonna respect me after this, right?"


End file.
